


12 Minutes

by ABeckoningCat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABeckoningCat/pseuds/ABeckoningCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda says goodbye to her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Minutes

They bring Pietro’s body back after the dust settles. The helicarrier doesn’t have a morgue, but it has a medical center in its depths, and they lay him out in a side room among the other casualties. Another body on another rolling bed in a room full of death.

Wanda doesn’t know where they’ve taken him, but still she _knows_ , and she finds her way down. Charms her way down. Thoughtless gestures left and right that send the guards deep into their own heads, their own heartbroken pasts.

He’s lying on a bed that’s too small for him, under lights too bright for him, the sheet over him already stained with red carnations for each of the bullets. She climbs up beside him, crying without knowing she’s crying, and links hands with him. Puts her cheek to his shoulder and closes her eyes. Tries to do what she does to others: to go back, deep in her own head, her own heartbroken past. But she can’t work that magic on herself.

The Vision is the one who finds her there, not purposely but curiously, following the breadcrumb trail of listless, staring guards, not even certain where it will lead.

He isn’t sure he should interrupt her, he has no frame of reference for this sort of behavior, but she seems in distress. He decides to wait, standing back at the room’s edge, turning his head and silently, calmly warning away the guards who try to come to the door.

Still she lies, hand tensing on her brother’s like a heartbeat.

She counts off twelve minutes before her eyes open again, and she stares into the glaring overhead light. She turns, whispering something into his ear that makes the corners of her mouth tremble into a frown, then kisses his cheek, already cold.

Twelve minutes, like a gap closing back up between them.

The Vision stands aside for her as she approaches.

“What did you say to him?” he asks before she can get too far. Wanda stops, her arms slack at her sides, as if unsure the words she shared with her brother are meant for anyone else’s ears.

“I said… I have to go for awhile.” 

She half-turns a look back on him. Tries to smile. 

“...But to not worry. We’ll be together again some day.”


End file.
